warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Creekstar
History Daisies Collapse Daisywing notes that she's having her kits. Immediately, Crabclaw gets the medicine cat, Shellwave. Shellwave helps get the four kits out. Daisywing names them Creekkit, Mudkit, Flamekit, and Minnowkit. Creekkit is shown being attacked by a fox. Her brother, Flamekit, is said as dead. Later, they try healing Flamekit. It comes to a success and Creekkit is happy. So are her parents. Rowankit, the main character of the arc, welcomes Creekkit to life since only her siblings Nectarkit and Beekit have. Rowankit is said to have grown a huge crush on Creekkit when they became 5 and a half moons old. Creekit had a crush on Happypaw though. He was the new apprentice. He was mates with another apprentice named Yarrowpaw. A famous one. Creekkit hated that. It goes to their ceremony. Creekkit and her siblings. Her mentor is Hailstorm. Her new name is Creekpaw. Rowanpaw confesses to Creekpaw, and she declines. She says her heart with always lay with Happypaw. Creekpaw becomes good friends with Happypaw. Happypaw seemed more of Sadpaw after realizing Yarrowpaw broke up with him. But Creekpaw cheered him up. However, Happypaw and Minnowpaw didn't like each other. They HATED each other. Hailstorm and Dewdrop, the mentors of Happypaw and Creekpaw, fell in love. Creekpaw thought that was a sign and told Rowanpaw about it. Rowanpaw feels down, and argues with Happypaw in front of Creekpaw. Creekpaw tells them to stop. Creekpaw was mentioned fighting with Happypaw and Yarrowpaw in a fox fight. Creekpaw is shown crying at Daisywing's dead body. The three daisies, known as Nectarpaw, Beepaw, and Rowanpaw, now were teaming since part of a prophecy. They allowed to fake it like Creekpaw was one too. Shocked, Shellwave gets her apprentice Aspenpaw to help her discover the truth. It was later proven false in front of Creekpaw. Creekpaw was punished and cleaned the elders ticks. Creekpaw tells Beepaw all about how she never had talked to her father in moons. Ever since she became an apprentice. Beepaw nods her head through everything, purposely ignoring it. Creekpaw gets mad and tells on Beepaw. Waterstar tells Creekpaw that nothing Beepaw did was wrong. Crabclaw was the deputy at the time, and told Creekpaw that he was sad about how she hated on him. Creekpaw says sorry. Rowanpaw comforts Creekpaw after Happypaw and Yarrowpaw become warriors. Happyburr and Yarrowslip. Creekpaw confesses to Happyburr and Happyburr says "Not yet," Creekpaw is sad, but Rowanpaw tells her that it's just not yet, it'll be soon. Rowanpaw becomes 'fake' mates with Creekpaw so they can make Rowanpaw's best friend who has a crush on him, Salmonstep, mad. Aspenpaw gets her name, Aspenlight. Shellwave also gets crushed by rocks when the moonstone falls. At the end of the book, Blossomberry's new kits are born. Stonekit, Tumblekit, and Whiskerkit. Creekpaw states that she likes Tumblekit the most. Rowanpaw states that he likes Whiskerkit the most. They don't like Stonekit as much because he's plumper than the rest, and a not so handsome look. Truth Or Dare Creekpaw and her brother Mudpaw are on a patrol with their mentors. Mudpaw dies from a heart attack later that day. Rowanpaw becomes a warrior early, Rowanflight. Her siblings are Beestinger and Nectarfall. Creekpaw is jealous of Rowanpaw. She tells Waterstar and Crabclaw that they are only 6 moons old and that they are complete fox-brains! Nectarfall breaks a leg after falling off a cliff. Creekpaw tells Rowanflight that he's still an apprentice, he has to stay safe. Rowanflight disagrees and says his sister Nectarfall was just born weak. Creekpaw gets mad and leaves him for a moon. When 7 moons old, she comes back and plays mossball with Happyburr. Happyburr states that he loves her and wants to be her mate once she's a warrior. Creekpaw agrees, and they curl up and sleep together in an abandoned badger den outside camp. Rowanflight gets mad about this and moves Happyburr away and switches spots with Creekpaw before they wake up. Creekpaw wakes up and scars Rowanflight's left eye, and leaves the camp since she was kicked out for two days until she learned her lesson. Rowanflight came to visit her, and brought her a rose with no thorns on the stem. Creekpaw tells Rowanflight that they aren't fake mates anymore, and Rowanflight gets really sad about this. Rowanflight tells Creekpaw that he wanted it to be a real love. She brings an army of rogues the next day, and they tell Rowanflight to play truth or dare with them. Creekpaw forces Rowanflight to accept, and he does. Rowanflight is dared to run away and never come back. He does so. Creekpaw tells the lead rogue, Scar, that she wants to go back to her Clan the next day. They agree and tell her to stay away from Rowanflight. She does accept. She comes back the next day, and the entire Clan greets her. She avoids Rowanflight, Beestinger, and Nectarfall though. Later that day, she becomes good friends with Nectarfall. They realize that Yarrowslip had died. She was killed by a ShadowClan warrior named Quailsong and two apprentices named Applepaw and Blitzpaw. She appears at the end watching happily as Stonekit, Whiskerkit, and Tumblekit become Stonepaw, Tumblepaw, and Whiskerpaw. Happyburr is mentoring Stonepaw. That makes Creekpaw like Stonepaw a bit more. The Flapping Hawk Creekpaw is shown crying beside Happyburr while Crabclaw retires to the Elders Den. Rowanflight is seen mad as Happyburr comforts Creekpaw. Creekpaw is shown at the end of the book befriending Stonepaw even more. Creekpaw is shown at the epilogue watching Whiskerpaw get taken away by a hawk. The hawk is still here. Is what Windstar tells them from the stars. It is time for death to come.. Into The Twilight Moonhigh came and so did a gathering. The code was broken when ThunderClan leader Mothstar gives Waterstar brain damage, making him lose a life. Creekpaw was full of sorrow. Creekpaw is shown telling Happyburr about how she's 10 moons old and super duper excited for her ceremony. Creekpaw is later shown as 11 moons old, crying after Crabclaw dies of poisoning. The new deputy is Nectarfall even though it's against the code. Stonepaw is shown sharing tongues with Creekpaw. Creekpaw becomes a warrior named Creeksplash. Two moons later, Stonepaw is now Stonestep. Tumblepaw is Tumblespark. Creeksplash and Happyburr become mates. Rowanflight is shown fighting Happyburr with claws. Aspenlight heals the two, making them stay a part for two whole seasons (Years). However during that time, Rowanflight breaks that and is shown trying to say sorry to Happyburr. Creeksplash watches this and tells Aspenlight. Rowanflight is then kicked out of WindClan. in Snowpaw (the medicine cat apprentice)'s POV, it shows her hunting in the snow with Creeksplash. They get caught off track and start playing. Creeksplash tells the entire Clan that she's expecting Happyburr's kits. Happyburr is super excited for her. Stonepaw is seen being taught hunting with Happyburr and Creeksplash. Creeksplash heads to the nursery after that. Smokewhisker, the other queen, tells her it's hard. The last queen, Beestinger, just had her kits, Onionkit and Mudkit. Creeksplash doesn't feel scared knowing that Beestinger is fine as her kits become Onionpaw and Mudpaw. In the epilogue, Creeksplash is shown yelling at a starry cat, and the starry cat is shown with claws all bloody. It then switches to Minnowpelt's dead body Happyburr had made. Buzzy Bees Fly Creeksplash has her kits, Blazekit, Darkkit, and Fallingkit. Fallingkit is stillborn. Later on, it is showing Creeksplash breaking up with Happyburr because he killed her sister. Creeksplash later in the last chapter is shown crying at Beestinger's death. Onionnose and Mudfoot are super duper sad to. The new litter also died. Flamejaw, her mate, also Creeksplash's brother, calls the dead stillborn kits Hopekit and Fallkit. REST IS COMING SOON Category:Deceased Category:StarClan Category:Queen Category:Senior Warrior Category:Leader Category:She-Cat Category:WindClan Category:Loner